Talia the Rogue
by silversunemily
Summary: UPDATED! Talia is a rogue in Corus, but it's not the life meant for her. She learns something about herself that will change her life. It's my fist story, so R/R!
1. Life of a Rogue

Disclaimer: everything's mine, except what you recognize. those belong to the goddess Tamora Pierce! hope you like it! :)  
  
~~~~  
  
Talia stood outside the door of the inn as if frozen. The night sky hung dark over her head, making her shudder from the cold. She stood patiently waiting, her auburn hair blowing freely across her face. She pushed it back and retied her ponytail, then dropped her arms to her side. Her dagger was ready in her sleeve in case anyone crept up on her and attacked.  
  
There was a noise from behind her, and she spun around, her dark eyes flashing. But it was only Wes, grinning a silly smile. "I was afraid you wouldn't wait for me," he said in a low voice. Talia could barely hear it over the howling wind.  
  
"You're lucky I did," she replied like she didn't care. In truth, she would never have dared try this on her own. It was too risky. "It's not like this is my first time."  
  
"Aye, but it's only your third time," Wes replied. He laughed softly and headed for the door. It was the quietest hour of the night, after all the drunkards had stumbled home. It was the perfect time to make their break in.  
  
Wes picked the lock and it creaked open. He slid in, careful not to let too much wind in, and motioned for Talia to follow. She shut the door firmly behind her. Her heart beat quickly, and she wanted to jump up and down with excitement. At the age of fourteen, she was starting the "business" of a rogue later than usual. Most started when they were just eight or nine, but Talia had been too scared when she was younger. Only now did she feel ready.  
  
Wes had already begun to scour the common room of the inn, looking for anything of value. He stuffed a few things into his bag. He motioned for Talia to go into the kitchen, and she obeyed. Her breath coming hard, she scanned the pots and pans that hung on the walls. Nothing looked like it might sell for a good price. Finally she uncovered some rare spices hidden in the back of a cupboard, and placed these in her bag.  
  
A noise near the door to the kitchen shocked her so much, she thought her heart would burst. It was only Wes coming in, his blue eyes shining. Talia opened her mouth to scold him for scaring her so badly, but he motioned for her to keep quiet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her underneath a table. They crouched there, and Talia realized why.  
  
"Wha- ? Who's there?" a man's voice said by the door. Talia could see his feet moving slowly into the kitchen. "I have a dagger, so you'd better come out!" he shouted into the darkness. Wes's grip on her hand tightened. She bit her lip and begged Mithros to not let him find them. This was the first time they'd ever run into any trouble.  
  
The man was muttering to himself. "Know I heard something." He circled the kitchen once, thankfully never looking down or underneath the table. Then he left, still muttering. They crouched there for a long time after that, not daring to breath. Then finally Wes let out a long breath and crawled out. Talia did the same. They looked at each other, and Wes led the way out of the inn.  
  
"Oh Mithros," Talia gasped. "That was too close." Her hands trembled uncontrollably.  
  
Wes only grinned. "That's the reason we do this, for the thrills! I guess for the money too, but that just a bonus. Come on, let's take these things back to the den."  
  
~~~~  
  
ok everybody, read and review! it's my first one, so go easy on me ;) 


	2. Caught!

Disclaimer: awww, just read the one from the first chapter. ;)  
  
~~~~  
  
They arrived at a small stone building a little while later. Inside it was quiet. Most of the rogues were out doing business, or catching some winks. Talia was still horribly upset about how close they'd come to being caught, but Wes just acted like it was nothing. He was one of Talia's good friends, and a year older than she was. He'd been doing the business of a rogue ever since he was seven years old, and he obviously loved it. Talia hoped that she would feel the same way about it soon.  
  
They deposited the items from their bags in a safe spot. Tomorrow someone would pick everything up and sell it. The money would be divided up between the five families that lived in the den. Talia's and Wes's were two of the families. They were all rogues.  
  
Wes yawned loudly. "Our little adventure tonight wore me out. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." He left her standing at the bottom of the stairs as he tromped to his family's living quarters.  
  
She had to agree. It was only a few hours until dawn, and she had to rise early to help with the chores. She sighed deeply and found her own family's quarters. Her younger sisters slept soundly on their beds. Her mother was snoring inside her bedroom. Talia knew her father would be out causing mischief. She collapsed into her own bed and drifted quickly off to sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was the next day, around noon, and Talia stood idly by a merchant's shop. She waited for her younger sister to show. She would distract the shop owner while Talia filched some items of value. She was hungry, but wouldn't eat until her job was done.  
  
There was suddenly a loud commotion down the street. People ran from their shops to see what was going on, as did the merchant whose shop she waited at. She knew it would be a perfect time to take what she wanted, but curiosity got the better of her, and she went to see what was going on.  
  
The crowd was thick, but even at fourteen Talia was small. She squeezed through the shouting people and made her way to the front. There she stopped and stared. She recognized that face. Sir Knight Thom of Pirate's Swoop rode proudly down the street, surrounded by a grand escort. Everyone knew he was the son of the famous Lioness and a man who used to be King of the Rogues. Talia was awestruck. She had never seen him up close before. His fiery red hair and flashing smile caused him to stand out from the rest of the crowd.  
  
As his procession was riding passed Talia, he looked down and saw her. He was looking straight at her! Talia couldn't breath. He was a noble and a famous knight, looking right at her! He turned away. His eyes had only been on her for a second, but it had seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Talia!" someone was whispering to her.  
  
She turned and looked around. Her sister was motioning for her to come out of the crowd. She squeezed out and stood next to Lalo, her eleven year old sister. "Let's steal some things while we still can!" Lalo said.  
  
Talia nodded. They crept into the merchant's shop and began to stuff jewelry and little scarves into their pockets. The procession outside was moving away down the street. "Let's hurry, Lalo," Talia said. They filled their pockets to the brim and headed for the door.  
  
A large shape blocked the doorway. "What are you doing?" it demanded. It was the merchant!  
  
Talia tried to hold it in but she couldn't: she screamed. "Run, Lalo!" she screamed at her sister. She shoved the man in the stomach, making him stumble back. It was just enough to let Lalo slip through the doorway and dash off. But the man quickly grabbed hold of Talia's arm and didn't let her go.  
  
"No you don't, you little thief," he growled angrily. "You won't get away that easily."  
  
~~~~  
  
ooo, cliffhanger! hope this is getting interesting! R/R! 


	3. Punishment

i won't both with the disclaimers anymore. if you really want to sue me, just look at the disclaimer on the first chapter!  
  
~~~~  
  
Talia was silent as the guards led her through the building. She was going to be judged now for her crimes. The merchant walked scowling behind her. He had called the guards of the Lord Provost and they'd arrested her. Now she would be sentenced. She wanted to cry so badly, but she kept the tears inside.  
  
They proceeded into a large room. A serious looking man sat behind a podium. He stared at her. "Crime?" he said in a deep voice. Talia couldn't tell who he spoke to.  
  
"She was stealing from my shop!" the merchant replied.  
  
"What's your name and age?" This question was obviously directed at Talia.  
  
"Talia. I'm eleven," she replied in a shaking voice. The laws were less strict for younger children. She was small, so she hoped she could get away with it.  
  
The man behind the podium directed his hard gaze at the merchant. "She's only eleven? What did she take?"  
  
"A bunch of rings and scarves. I had only left my shop for a moment, but when I came back she was in there, taking things. There was another one with her, but she escaped," the merchant said angrily.  
  
"Have you reclaimed your stolen goods?" The merchant nodded. "Then I will sentence Talia to work at the palace for two weeks." The man nodded his head in finality. Talia felt herself being pulled away by the guards, but her mind was buzzing. What kind of punishment was that? What kind of work would she do at the palace?  
  
She was pulled back out into daylight and put on a horse. "You will have work for two weeks at the palace as a servant," a guard told her. "You will have no contact with any noble. You will get to send one letter home to tell them your situation." The three guards with her each mounted their own horses and started off, leading her horse by the reins. Talia couldn't think straight. She had been expecting the worst punishment, but all she was getting was this? The Goddess must favor her.  
  
They rode through Corus. The guards spoke amongst themselves, but they kept an eye on Talia. They rode up to the palace around sunset. Talia let her mind go blank. She only followed the instructions of the guards as they led her through the palace. They took her to a room full of towels and blankets and left her there with a stern looking woman.  
  
The room was quiet. Talia was shaking with fear as the woman looked her over. "In trouble, are we?" she said finally. "You'll be helping me wash and hand out these linens for, what, two weeks?" Talia nodded, too dazed to lie and say any less. "You won't be paid, of course. This is punishment. But you look young, so I'll go easy on you." Talia just nodded. "You'll stick with me. We're going to the kitchen for our supper now. You'll share a room with me." The woman led her from the room and through the brightly lit corridor. "Oh, and my name's Ingrid, by the way."  
  
"I'm Talia," she replied, finally able to do something other than nod. They arrived at a large kitchen. On one side were long tables. Some people already sat at them, eating.  
  
"This is where the servants eat," Ingrid said. She led Talia to a line of people waiting for their food. They received a plate piled with chicken and beans. Ingrid led Talia to a table where two woman and a man already sat.  
  
"Who's this?" one of the women asked, pointing at Talia.  
  
"She's helping me for two weeks as punishment for stealing," Ingrid replied.  
  
The other stared at Talia. "Stealing?" the man said. "Well, don't you dare try to take anything from this palace. You'll get a much worse punishment for that." The four adults turned away from her. She sat staring at her food. Although she hadn't eaten since the morning, she wasn't one bit hungry.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow appeared over her plate, and she looked up. A young man was sitting across from her. He was smiling kindly. "New here?" he asked.  
  
Talia nodded. "But I'm only here for two weeks." She studied the young man. He had dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. They were kind and understanding. "How old are you?" she couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Fifteen." He's the same age as Wes, was the first thought that popped into her mind. "What's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"Talia."  
  
"I'm Larkin," he said with a smile. He looked so kind and friendly that Talia wanted to cry. Finally someone that looked like she could like. Everyone else was so cold and unfriendly. He was someone she could definitely become friends with. As long as he didn't find out the reason she was being a servant for two weeks. He couldn't know she was a rogue.  
  
~~~~  
  
ok, so maybe they would never actually punish someone like that, but I had to get her into the palace somehow. R/R! 


	4. An Unexpected Acquaintance

thanks for the advice, genevieve. i didn't even realize that i had it set so that i didn't accept those :)  
  
~~~~  
  
Talia pushed her beans around with her fork. She felt Larkin watching her, but she didn't look up. He asked, "Is it your first time at the palace?"  
  
Talia nodded. "I've lived in Corus my whole life, but I've never been here."  
  
"I've worked here since I was nine," Larkin said. When Talia looked at him, he was shoveling food into his mouth. His skin was so light it looked almost white compared to Talia's own dark skin. She guessed that if she had spent most of her life in the palace, her skin would be the same color of his, but her skin had become dark under the sun.  
  
"What do you do here?" she asked him.  
  
"He dusts!" a new voice answered. Another boy about Larkin's age was sitting beside him across from Talia. "And you can tell he loves it." He was grinning a wide smile. His dirty blonde hair swayed as he sat. His eyes were large and shining. "What a strange activity to find joy in."  
  
Talia couldn't help but laugh. He was obviously a comedian. "This is my friend Parvy," Larkin introduced. "And this is Talia. She's here for two weeks."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Talia." Parvy held out a large hand. He was smiling. She shook his hand and smiled in return. He also seemed kind. Maybe there was some hope for her in the palace!  
  
"Eat!" Talia turned to see Ingrid glaring at her. "You won't do your work well if you starve."  
  
Talia obediently took some bites of her chicken. Satisfied, Ingrid turned away.  
  
"I feel bad for you," Parvy said. "You're stuck with that monster!"  
  
"I heard that!" Ingrid said grumpily. Parvy grinned.  
  
"Do you want us to show you around, or do you have to stay with her?" Larkin asked.  
  
"You can go," Ingrid said, obviously listening to everything they said. "Just be back to the linens room in two hours. I have to show you the ropes." She turned away again.  
  
"Come on." Parvy and Larkin was standing up, and Talia followed suit. They deposited their plates in a sink (Talia's still covered with food) and left the kitchen.  
  
They led her around for a while. She was considerably lost after just the first corner they turned. She'd never realized how large the palace was, and how easily lost you could get. But the boys seemed to know where they were going. They pointed out important rooms to her. They showed her the different wings of the palace and who lived where. The tour was lightened by Parvy's constant joking. Larkin also jested, but he was quieter about it. They seemed to be very close friends by the way they spoke to each other.  
  
Parvy was telling them a story about a pig that had escaped from being slaughtered as they rounded a corner. He suddenly quieted. Talia looked around, wondering why, until she saw two men standing in the middle of the corridor ahead of them. She looked closer, and realized that it was Sir Thom! His fiery red hair was unmistakable. He was speaking in hushed tones with another man. Parvy and Larkin were silent and solemn as they walked passed the nobles, so Talia copied their behavior, keeping her head down. They were almost passed when a voice said, "Wait."  
  
They turned to look at the nobles. It was Sir Thom who had spoken, and he was looking at Talia. She felt her face heating up as his eyes scanned her face. "Have we met, lady?"  
  
Oh Mithros! He thought she as a lady! "Um, no, Sir." She kept her eyes lower. "But I think I saw you today in the city as you were. proceeding down the street." She gulped. Why was she acting so nervous? She was a rogue! Rogues weren't afraid of anyone, she thought.  
  
Sir Thom nodded. "Yes, I remember your face. That must be what I was thinking of. Sorry to bother you."  
  
"Oh no, I wasn't bothered," Talia assured him. Her hands were clenched behind her back and she took a step away from him.  
  
Sir Thom was nodding again, but suddenly his face lit up. "Wait! I know why you seem so familiar. Do you know any Rowley Seaton?"  
  
Talia gaped. "Yes, that's my father."  
  
"Of course! Rowley is a friend of my father's."  
  
Talia gasped. Her father was a friend of George Cooper's, husband of the Lioness?! How had she never known? It did make sense, since George Cooper used to be King of the Rogues. But. it just wasn't possible!  
  
"You look so much like him," Thom was saying. "It's very nice to meet you. What are you doing in the palace?"  
  
Talia felt her breath stop. She couldn't tell him she was a servant. She couldn't say she'd been caught stealing. What could she say?  
  
"She's only here for two weeks." Larkin jumped in when he saw her distress. He'd dealt with nobles before and knew how she felt.  
  
Thom nodded. "Then I hope I may see you again before you leave." He smiled and turned to walk away with his companion.  
  
Talia almost collapsed. She turned to see Larkin and Parvy staring at her. "You know him?" Parvy gaped.  
  
"No!" Talia insisted. "Can you take me back now? I've seen enough." They nodded and led her away, thankfully not asking any questions. She didn't think she would have been able to answer.  
  
~~~~  
  
alright, hope you like it! ooo, it's my longest chapter yet. sorry they were so short in the beginning. I'll try to make them longer now. review! 


	5. Something Strange

thanks for the reviews, everybody. it makes me feel that this is worth writing :) ok, on to chapter 5!  
  
~~~~  
  
Parvy and Larkin dropped Talia off at the linens room. Ingrid was inside, folding a pile of towels. She glowered at Talia. "So you finally decided to come back. I was afraid you ran away."  
  
Talia shook her head. "I would never do that!"  
  
Ingrid just rolled her eyes and began to explain how things worked in the linens room and what Talia would be doing. A little while later, she was finished. "Now I've been told you have a letter to write to your family."  
  
Talia remembered the guards saying something like that. But what could she say in such a letter? Ingrid fetched her paper and an ink pen, and left her alone. Talia picked up the pen and stared at the paper. How could she begin? Her parents would be furious to learn that she had been caught. But they were probably very worried about her right now. She'd been gone since noon that day, and the letter would probably not be delivered until tomorrow. They needed to know the truth.  
  
So finally she wrote: Mother and Father, Lalo most likely told you that I was caught stealing from a merchant's shop. She got away, but I was not so lucky. My punishment is spending two weeks at the palace as a servant with no pay. I'm working in the linens room. All is well. Don't worry about me.  
  
She blew the ink dry and folded the paper. "Ingrid?" she called. The woman appeared through a door opposite the one that led to the corridor. She grabbed the paper from Talia and stuck it into an envelope.  
  
"I'll take this to someone to be delivered," Ingrid said. "You can go to bed now." Before Talia could ask any questions, she was gone.  
  
Where could she go to bed? She didn't have anywhere to sleep, at least not that she'd been told of. Talia stood and wandered through the room. There was nothing interesting about it at all. But her eyes caught on the second door that she didn't know where it led. She went to it and opened it slowly. She sighed happily when she saw it was a tiny bedroom. All it held was one bed and a dresser. She opened the drawers of the dresser and found a couple servant dresses and set of underclothes. Obviously they were meant for her.  
  
She sighed, fully realizing that she was stuck here for two weeks, and slumped into the bed. She was asleep almost as soon as her eyes closed.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning, Ingrid woke her bright and early (although she didn't know exactly how early it was because she had no windows, she knew it was early by her internal clock). Talia dressed and found her way to the kitchen where the servants ate. She filled her plate, suddenly ravenously hungry, and joined Larkin and Parvy at the table where they already sat. They greeted her cheerfully, and watched amazed as she stuffed her face with toast and jelly.  
  
"Well, you certainly have a strange appetite," Parvy declared. "Last night, you barely ate anything, and now you're.. well, hungry!" Talia looked up, embarrassed, but the two boys were grinning.  
  
"Has Ingrid been too hard on you?" Larkin asked. "We'll tell her off it you want."  
  
Talia laughed, pleased that they would do that for her. "No, she'd been alright. But I haven't had to do any real work yet. I start today. I pass out towels and blankets to servants who clean rooms, and get dirty ones ready in baskets for the servants who pick them up to be washed. It sounds easy enough."  
  
"Well, dusting is a joy! Sometimes it makes me sneeze," Larkin admitted.  
  
Talia laughed. She liked Larkin's kind brown eyes and the way he smiled. Parvy said, "I best be going. I work with the tailor. He's even stricter than Ingrid, if that tells you anything. He'll sew my mouth shut if I'm late."  
  
Talia laughed again and said goodbye as he left. "I don't have to worry about being late for dusting," Larkin said. "I can just pick up my duster anytime and go to my assigned rooms. It's an easy job."  
  
"Sounds nice," Talia said, finishing the last of her toast.  
  
"Uh oh, here comes Ingrid," Larkin said, pointing to the door. "Look like you were just leaving."  
  
Talia stood, following his instructions, and said goodbye. "See you at lunch." She left the table and put her plate away.  
  
"There you are!" Ingrid said as she approached. "I was just coming to get you. Don't take so long from now on." She led the way from the kitchen and to the linens room. Talia spent the rest of her morning there, passing out linens to servants. Some were kind and introduced themselves, while others just took their items and left. It was the most tedious, boring job Talia could have ever imagined. She had no idea how Ingrid survived doing it. When she questioned the woman on how long she'd been working here, she just snorted and replied, "Longer than you've been alive, I'm sure." Talia shuddered, imagining what that life would be like.  
  
Finally, lunch rolled around, and Ingrid told her that she would have an hour free after she ate to do as she pleased. She was once again greeted by her two new friends, and learned that they also had some free time. "I know what we should do," Parvy said as they all finished eating. They deposited their plates and followed him through the palace and into what Larkin told her were the practice yards, where knights, squires, and pages could work on their fighting skills.  
  
They stopped and looked around. "There!" Parvy exclaimed, pointing. "I knew that something interesting would be going on here." Talia followed his finger and found herself looking at an open dueling area. A crowd was gathered around two people dueling with swords. She and the boys joined the crowd to see who was fighting.  
  
Someone is the crowd was whispering, "It's Sir Thom and Lady Alanna!" Talia gasped. It was the Lioness! Right in front of her! Wonder filled her as she watched the mother and son duel, their swords flashing through the air. It was quickly over, Alanna the clear superior, but that was to be expected. The two pulled off their gloves and shook hands, chatting quietly. The crowd slowly departed, servants rushing back to work and nobles having more important things to do. But Talia couldn't move. This seemed impossible. It would be quite a story to tell when she got home.  
  
The lady knight and her son were coming towards Talia, Parvy, and Larkin. The three stood there, unspeaking, waiting for the nobles to pass. But Thom looked up and saw Talia. His eyes lit and he pointed, saying something to his mother. Alanna looked straight at Talia and smiled. Talia felt herself melting. This couldn't be happening.  
  
The two knights stopped in front of her. "Talia, is it?" Alanna said. Talia almost gasped. She knew her name! "My son tells me that you are the daughter of Rowley Seaton. Rowley is a good friend of my husband's, and therefore a good friend of mine. I am very pleased to meet you. I never knew that he had a daughter. How is your father?"  
  
Talia nodded, her mouth hanging open. "Good, he's good." I'm making a fool of myself, she thought, appalled. But she couldn't help it.  
  
Alanna was looking strangely at her. She lightly touched a necklace that hung around her neck, her brow furrowed. "Do you have the Gift, Talia?"  
  
Talia shook her head, forcing her mouth shut. What was she talking about?  
  
Alanna frowned. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but shut it quickly. When she saw Talia looking worriedly at her, she smiled. "I'm sorry, it's just, there's something strange about you. Not in a bad way, but in a magical way. I can't explain it. I'm not sure what it is, but I know someone who could possibly figure it out. Would you like to come see him with me tonight?"  
  
Talia could barely breath. Of course she couldn't refuse, but she was so confused. She slowly nodded. Alanna smiled. "Good. Come see me after supper tonight in Numair Salmalín's office. It was nice meeting you." Talia nodded, and Alanna and Thom walked away. Her mind was in an uproar. What just happened?  
  
~~~~  
  
yeah! this is getting good. I wonder what Numair will say.. review, please! 


	6. The Goddess?

It was night, and Talia was finishing her supper. Actually, she was only picking at the food. She was so nervous that she thought she could feel butterflies flying around in her stomach, which of course was impossible. She had to go see the Lioness and the great mage Numair Salmalín as soon as she was finished with her food, but she wasn't eating any. She was afraid if she did, she would only vomit it all up. Parvy and Larkin were sitting across the table from her, watching her anxiously.  
  
"Talia, calm down," Parvy said. "It'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Talia just stared at him helplessly.  
  
"Come on," Larkin insisted, standing up. "If you aren't going to eat anything, let's go now before you make the table collapse with your shaking.  
  
Mithros, she hadn't even noticed how much she was shivering. She stood and grabbed her plate, resisting the urge to fling it across the room. She set it in the sink with Larkin's and followed him from the kitchen. Parvy came out after her.  
  
"Sorry I can't go with you, but the tailor wants me tonight," Parvy apologized. He gave Talia a smile. "You'll be fine."  
  
Talia nodded meekly. She watched Parvy disappear down the corridor, then turned back to Larkin. He was watching her. "You must not have had much contact with nobles before."  
  
"Yes. None, actually, until Lord Thom stopped me in the corridor." She clenched her hands in front of her.  
  
"Well, you should get used to it, since you're a servant now." He turned and began to lead her through the corridors and down a flight of stairs.  
  
"But, only for two weeks," she insisted, walking fast to keep up with his long strides.  
  
"You never did tell me why you're here for such a short time," Larkin commented over his shoulder, his brown hair swaying over his eyes.  
  
Talia went cold. She couldn't tell him she was a thief! He would hate her, and she couldn't stand that. She needed all the friends she could get, and on top of that, he was amazingly kind. "I just am," she muttered, keeping her eyes on his feet.  
  
They stopped moving, and she stopped right before she crashed into him. "What was that?" he asked, turning to look at her. His eyes were soft, and Talia wanted so badly to tell him the truth right then, but she restrained herself.  
  
"I just am," she repeated. "Are we almost to Master Salmalín office?"  
  
He eyed her skeptically, and she turned away, knowing that he knew that she was hiding something. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when he only said, "Yes, we're almost there. Come on."  
  
She turned back and continued to follow him. They passed many people, servants and nobles, but Talia ignored them all. She felt horrible about not telling Larkin. But then Larkin stopped, and she found herself facing a door with a doorplate that read "Numair Salmalín," and all thought of Larkin drifted away. She remembered what was about to happen. She remembered who she was going to be with in a tiny office.  
  
Larkin knocked on the door and waited. Talia shifted from foot to foot, feeling sweat dampen her auburn hair. Then the door opened, and a head stuck out. It was Lady Alanna.  
  
"I've brought Talia to you, Lady, just as you requested," Larkin said formally with a bow.  
  
"Thank you," Alanna nodded, then motioned for Talia to come in. Her head disappeared.  
  
Talia couldn't move. She was terrified. But then she felt a comforting hand on he shoulder, and realized it was Larkin. "You'll be fine," he assured her with a convincing smile. She could suddenly move again, and after giving her friend a small thank you, she went into the office and shut the door behind her.  
  
She found herself facing a large desk. Behind it sat a large man, his dark eyes piercing through her. He had dark hair with a bit of gray tied back in a horsetail. His large hands were folded in front of him. Alanna stood leaning against the desk. "Talia," she said as she came over to stand beside the girl. "This is Numair Salmalín."  
  
Talia wanted to die, but instead she only bowed deeply, to both the mage and the Lioness. "It is an honor to meet you," she said, her voice small.  
  
"Have a seat," Numair told her, motioning with his hand. She sat in a chair near the desk, and Alanna went back to leaning against the desk. She took a quick peek at the mage's face, and saw that his eyes were kind. "Alanna tells me that she feels something magically strange about you, even though you don't have the gift," he said. "She wants me to figure out what it is."  
  
"It's just so weird," Alanna suddenly said. "Like nothing I've ever felt. Actually, now that I think about it.. I think maybe I do know." Her eyes widened, and she clutched that necklace that she wore.  
  
"I don't sense any magic," Numair said. "There's nothing magical about her."  
  
"I know," Alanna said in a quiet voice. "It's not magic. It's the Goddess." Talia felt herself go cold.  
  
"What?" Numair asked, eyeing Alanna. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Just like me," she said almost to herself. "The Goddess has her hand on Talia, just like me. But it's not the same."  
  
"How is it not the same?" Numair asked. He stood and came around the desk to stand next to Alanna. He towered over her.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't think the Goddess is guiding her, as she did me. I think she is just watching over her because she knows Talia is going to do something big," she replied. Her violet eyes bore into Talia.  
  
"You mean the Goddess has chosen her?" Numair asked.  
  
"I think so," Alanna said. "That's what it seems like."  
  
The room became so quiet that Talia could hear her heart beating. She felt so cold. What were these nobles talking about? The Goddess has chosen her?! That was.. impossible! She was a rogue!  
  
"What can we do about it?" Numair said quietly.  
  
"Nothing. There's nothing we can do," Alanna replied with a sigh. "We just have to keep an eye on her." Her eyes had a faraway look in them.  
  
"I don't understand." Talia had finally found her voice.  
  
"We think that the Goddess has chosen you, as she chose Alanna. It means that you are going to do something great that will change many things," Numair explained calmly. "What are you doing at the palace?"  
  
Talia took a deep breath. She knew she was going to have to tell these nobles the truth. "I'm serving as a servant here for two weeks.. as punishment for being caught stealing from a merchant." She held her breath, expecting the worst.  
  
But Alanna just nodded. "We will have to watch you. Maybe even once you go back to your home we should watch you."  
  
Talia had been expecting them to be upset or mad, or something, because she had been stealing, but they acted like it was the most common thing in the world. Well, Alanna did know she was a rogue, because of her father. And stealing was pretty common. So their reaction kind of made sense.  
  
"Thank you Talia. You may go now," Numair said, giving her a small smile.  
  
Talia rose and bowed again, then quickly left the room. Her heart was pounding like mad, but she was relived to be out of there. So many thoughts swirled through her head that she didn't even notice Larkin standing at the door, still waiting for her.  
  
"Larkin! I thought you would've left," she said, surprised.  
  
"I was going to, but then I remembered you didn't know the way back from here. So I stayed." He smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back. "What did they say? You look flustered. Is everything alright?" His smile had turned into a frown of concern.  
  
Talia suddenly laughed. "You won't believe it."  
  
"Come on, tell me," he urged, looking relived when she laughed.  
  
Talia looked around. "Not here in the corridor." She lowered her voice. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell anyone."  
  
"You can tell me. Let's go to the kitchen. It will be fairly empty now."  
  
Talia nodded, and let Larkin lead her away from Numair's office.  
  
~~~~  
  
pppplllllzzzzzzz review!!! come on, its really simple. you can do it! 


	7. Rescue?

They arrived in the kitchen, and just as Larkin had predicted, only a few servants sat eating on one end of the room. Larkin sat Talia down at a table and sat across from her. "Now, tell me what they said."  
  
Talia took a deep breath and shuddered. "They said the Goddess has a hand on me, that she's watching over me!" She whispered this as quietly as possible.  
  
Larkin stared at her. "What?"  
  
"They said the Goddess is watching over me because I'm going to do something big." She felt her cheeks turning red because of Larkin's stare. "They said they'll have to keep an eye on me."  
  
"You're joking," he said. Talia understood his disbelief. She barely believed it herself.  
  
"No." Her voice was small.  
  
Larkin looked at his hands, flat on the table in front of him. She could see him struggling with what to say. Finally, he looked up. "I don't know what to say. I guess it must be true, because the Lioness and Numair Salmalín said it. They should know."  
  
Talia smiled. "You're right." Then, she remembered what she had told them, and she smiled disappeared. She knew she had to tell Larkin. She wanted to so much. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Sure. What could be more surprising than what you already said?" Larkin replied lightly.  
  
Talia gulped. "Yes. Um.. I.." Just get it out! she yelled at herself. "The reason I'm only a servant here for two weeks is because I'm a rogue and I was caught stealing and this is my punishment," she blurted. She hid her face in her hands, afraid of his reaction.  
  
"You're a rogue?" she heard him exclaim. "I've never met a rogue before."  
  
She looked up. "You aren't mad?"  
  
Larkin stared at her, a smile touching his lips. "Of course not. I mean, it's a little surprising. You don't seem like the type of person who would.. do that." He hesitated. "But.. it's your way of making a living, even if it's dishonorable." He grinned. "It's not like I'm going to think any less of you."  
  
Talia breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you would. Thank Mithros you won't. But, don't tell anyone, please? Not even Parvy."  
  
"Sure." He suddenly stood. "Well, now that I know, I'd better get to work. I wasn't supposed to wait this long, but I'll just say I was running an errand for a noble."  
  
Talia also stood. "Thanks for understanding," she whispered. Larkin gazed at her for a moment, and she blushed.  
  
"I'm glad you came here, Talia. You make everything I'm used to seem so.. insignificant. It's time for a change." He grinned and clasped her shoulder. Then he let go and left the kitchen.  
  
Talia could still feel the warmth of his hand. She watched him go, unmoving. He had reacted so differently than she'd imagined. Why did he make her blush so easily? And anyways, what did she care what he thought of her? She shook her head at her silliness. It was time to go back to Ingrid.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was the next day, and Talia's second full day at the palace. She was beginning to tolerate the fact that she would be there for two weeks. She even thought that they might be two enjoyable weeks. She found that she was expecting herself to miss the life of a rogue, and miss stealing from people, but she just didn't. She was happier not having to do those "dishonorable" things, as Larkin put it. But she was a rogue! Shouldn't she miss that life?  
  
She tried not to worry about it at lunch as she joked with Parvy and Larkin. The latter acted no different towards her after finding out who she really was, and for this she was relieved. "What do you want to do now?" Parvy was asking as they all finished eating.  
  
"Let's not go to the practice yards again. I wouldn't want to accidentally run into Lord Thom or Lady Alanna again," Talia said with a shudder. At breakfast when Parvy asked what Lord Numair said last night, she had only told him that they couldn't figure out what was different about her, since she didn't have the Gift. This answer seemed to satisfy him, so she didn't have to say anything more.  
  
"Is there any part of the palace you want to see?" Larkin asked her. They put away their plates and went out into the corridor.  
  
"I never really thought about it," she admitted. "Anything really interesting that you think I should see?"  
  
"Everything is really interesting!" Parvy exclaimed. "You like animals?"  
  
"Sure. I love cats. My family has three, but they're never around," she said.  
  
"How about the royal menagerie?" Parvy asked. "The king had it made a few years ago. It's amazing. The animals' exhibits are so much like their real homes."  
  
"That would be great!" Talia said with a grin. So they made their way to the menagerie. They spent the rest of their free time there, and just as Parvy had said, it was amazing. Talia had never seen most of the animals she saw, and had heard of only half of them. Their homes were just like their habitats. They looked so happy and natural.  
  
The rest of the day was work, then supper, and then even more work. Ingrid came in to tell her that she was running an errand, and when she came back Talia could stop for the day. Talia watched her go, then breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it was almost over. She hated this work. It was horribly boring.  
  
The door opened, and Talia sat up straighter, expecting a servant to come in and ask for a something. But to her great shock and horror, Wes stepped lightly into the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Wes!" Talia yelped. She jumped down from her chair and stared at him. He was grinning, and his blue eyes were bright.  
  
"I've come to rescue you lady, on the orders of your family," he said jokingly, his voice low.  
  
Talia could only stare at him. He was the last person she'd been expecting to see. "But.. what? How?" she stuttered.  
  
"When your family got your letter about you bein' here, they sent me to come get you out. I easily snuck into the palace and pretended I was a servant. I learned from some man where the linens room was. Apparently, there are four of them, but luckily this was the first one I checked. So come on, let's get you out of here." He motioned towards the door. "Before that lady comes back."  
  
"But, that's wrong! I should stay and serve my punishment. It's not that bad, anyways," she argued. Wait! she yelled at herself. Why am I arguing to not leave? Why don't I just go? It's not like I want to stay.. or do I?  
  
Wes was laughing. "This is barely punishment. These people won't even miss you! No one will come after you. You're only a girl. Your family is worried and wants you home. Come on!"  
  
Talia franticly looked around, as if the air could tell her what to do. She didn't know! Stay, or leave? "Wes.. I.."  
  
~~~~  
  
muhahahaha! what will she do?? I know, evil of me. please review! 


	8. What a Mess

But before Talia could utter another word, the door opened and Ingrid came in. She stared at Wes, who stared back, startled. Talia held her breath with wide eyes. Ingrid looked from Wes to Talia and back again. "Do you need something?" she finally asked.  
  
Wes answered without faltering. "Yes, I just came for some towels. This girl was about to get them for me."  
  
Talia nodded quickly and grabbed some towels off a shelf. When she handed them to Wes, he gave her a small wink. "Thank you. I'll be back for more tomorrow." He smiled charmingly at Ingrid and was gone.  
  
Ingrid grunted once the door shut behind him. "I've never seen him around. Well Talia, you're finished for the day."  
  
Talia nodded and went into her little room, closing the door after her with a sigh. That had been a close one. She knew that when Wes said he'd be back for more tomorrow, he hadn't meant for towels. She needed an answer ready for when he came to take her from the palace. She needed to decide what she wanted, because she had no idea.  
  
She sighed again, slipped into her nightclothes, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was the next day at lunch. Parvy had left early to work, so it was only Talia and Larkin. Wes hadn't come back yet, but she was expecting him that night.  
  
Talia pushed her potatoes around with her fork. When she looked up, Larkin was watching her intently, but he quickly lowered his eyes. She raised her eyebrows in question, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Larking asked as they finished eating.  
  
"Well, what do you usually do? Like before I came," she said.  
  
"Sometimes I'd go to a library and read some books," he said. "I love to read."  
  
"Then let's do that." They got up and put away their plates. Larkin led her through the palace to a small library that he said he liked the best. No one was inside, so they each grabbed a book and made themselves comfortable.  
  
Talia looked at the book she'd taken. It was titled "Immortals". But she didn't even open it. Instead she glanced over at Larkin, sitting in the chair next to her. He hadn't opened his book either, and didn't look very interested in doing so. He looked up and met Talia's eyes, making her breath catch. His brown eyes were so soft and kind.  
  
"You like Immortals?" he asked, pointing to her book.  
  
"Oh, not really. I just grabbed it."  
  
"Me too, as you can tell by the title." He grinned and showed it to her. It was called "Ballroom Dancing".  
  
Talia laughed. "I don't know how to dance."  
  
"Me neither. I don't think I'd be very good at it. I'm pretty clumsy."  
  
"Really? You don't seem like it to me."  
  
Larkin eyed her. "You don't know me very well. We only met three days ago."  
  
"True," she admitted. "But I can tell what you're like. You aren't clumsy. You're kind and funny. You're quieter than Parvy, but you seem to be great friends. You're.." She stopped when she realized Larkin was gazing into her eyes.  
  
"You think I'm kind?" he asked quietly in surprise.  
  
Talia swallowed hard and nodded. He was leaning awfully close to her, and she found it hard to breathe. She tried to look anywhere but at him, but her eyes were drawn to his face. Her eyes found his, and he suddenly leaned over and pressed his lips lightly against hers.  
  
She pulled back in surprise, her face red. Her book had fallen to the floor, and she bent over to pick it up, shaking slightly. When she sat back up, Larkin had turned away in embarrassment. He clutched his own book so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Oh Mithros, she thought. He kissed me. It was her first kiss. Once almost a year ago Wes had come close to kissing her, but she turned away. She didn't like him that much. But she hadn't turned away from Larkin.  
  
"Sorry," Larkin said quietly, still turned away.  
  
Talia let her breath out slowly. "That's alright," she finally said. "I didn't mind."  
  
Her turned to look at her. "You didn't?"  
  
She shook her head. "No." She struggled with her next words, but finally got them out. "Do you really like me?"  
  
Larkin nodded. "I know I've only known you three days, but you.. you're.." He swallowed.  
  
Talia smiled. "I like you too," she said. Because she knew it was true.  
  
Larkin suddenly leaned in and kissed her again, harder this time. She didn't pull away. Instead she met his lips with her own and enjoyed the sweetness. Her heart beat rapidly. She didn't want the moment to ever end.  
  
But Larkin pulled away. His breath was ragged, and she realized hers was too. "That was," she gasped, "nice."  
  
Larkin grinned. "Nice? I thought it was amazing."  
  
She laughed and looked around. Thankfully, the library was still empty. "Should we be getting to work?"  
  
"We still have time," he replied. So they spent the rest of their free hour talking quietly. When it was time to get to work, they put away their books, left the library, and went their separate ways.  
  
As Talia headed back to Ingrid, she had a strange feeling go through her. She recognized it immediately, as she was a rogue: someone was watching her. She spun around quickly, but no one was there. As she walked through the corridors of the palace, suspiciously looking around to see if anyone was there, she realized what it was. The Lioness and Mage Numair had said that since the Goddess had a hand on her, they would have to keep on eye on her. They must have sent someone to watch her. Or maybe they were using magic to watch her! The thought sent a chill through Talia. Finally, she made it to the linens room and retreated inside.  
  
The rest of the day was spent working, and after supper there was more work. Talia felt the anticipation grow in her as I neared the time for her to stop and go to bed. Ingrid left to run some errands. The door opened, and Wes slipped in, just as Talia had been expecting.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked quietly.  
  
But Talia had her answer ready. She'd realized what it was as soon as Larkin kissed her. She didn't want to leave and go back to stealing. She wanted to stay at the palace with her new friends, especially now that she knew Larkin liked her, and she liked him back. She even had this strange feeling that she didn't really like being a rogue. So she said, "Wes, I can't go."  
  
Wes just laughed. "Yes you can. I can easily get you out of here."  
  
She shook her head. "That's not what I mean. I don't want to go. I like it here, and I think I should take my punishment. It's only for two weeks anyway. Tell my parents I'm fine and they don't have to worry." She finished and waited for Wes's reaction.  
  
At first he only stared at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it. His face turned red, and she realized with astonishment that he was angry! "You are dishonoring your family," he said quietly, his voice hard. "You are disobeying their wishes. You are practically saying you don't want to be a rogue!"  
  
Talia swallowed hard. "Maybe I don't," she said, her voice a whisper.  
  
Wes gaped at her. "Then stay!" he bellowed. He turned and stomped out of the room. She followed him out into the corridor, but he was already gone.  
  
She sighed and slipped back into the room. Oh Mithros, she thought. What have I gotten myself into? 


	9. Third Lady Knight

thanks for the reviews! but unfortunately, I have no idea what should happen next in this story! serious writers block. so if you have any ideas at all, just put them in a review. I'd be more than happy to hear them!  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day when Talia saw Larkin, she didn't regret her decision to stay one bit. He smiled at her, and she felt like she could fly. Parvy didn't notice anything different between them, and Talia was glad. He was just his usual joking self.  
  
After Parvy left after breakfast, Talia told Larkin about Wes and his two visits. Larkin stared at her. "He got into the palace?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Of course," she replied with a shrug. "He just posed as a servant. He's good at that kind of thing."  
  
Larkin shook his head admiringly. "He must be. It's hard to get into the palace. The guards are strict."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
He grinned. "My papa tried it once to come see me. He told them the truth and everything, that he just wanted to visit me. But they wouldn't let him in. I had to send evidence."  
  
Talia laughed, then turned thoughtful. "You've never told me anything about your family."  
  
His face suddenly became grave. He shook his head. "There's nothing interesting about my family. I work here, and my papa works elsewhere in Corus."  
  
Talia knew he was hiding something. She angrily said, "I've told you everything about me! Why can't you tell me about you?"  
  
Larkin looked stricken. He looked about to tell her the truth, but instead he looked down. "I can't," he muttered.  
  
Talia glared at him and stalked away. Why was he being so selfish? She'd told him everything, even when it took all her will power to do so! He would only give the barest details about his true life. She knew there must be a reason why he was being secretive, but she was too angry right now to figure it out.  
  
At lunch she was calmer. Larkin looked upset, and his eyes pleaded with her to not ask anymore questions. So she didn't, and tried to act as normal as possible.  
  
She, Larkin, and Parvy headed over to the practice yards after eating to see who might be there. Thankfully, neither Lord Thom nor the Lioness were. A tall, broad shouldered woman was jousting. "That's Lady Perlia, the third lady knight," Parvy whispered to Talia. She watched with interest as the woman hit the target every time. It looked brutally hard, definitely not something Talia would ever want to do.  
  
Suddenly, the horse Lady Perlia rode tripped in the dirt, and the lady knight went flying to land hard on the ground. She lay still and unmoving. Her horse shook its head as if to clear it and went overt to sniff its master.  
  
Servants and nobles gathered around to see if the lady knight would rise, but she lay still. Talia felt her heart beat with fear. "Is she alright?" The whispered words could be heard all around, and Talia wanted to know the same. She heedlessly jumped the fence that surrounded the jousting area and ran over to Lady Perlia. "Talia!" Larkin shouted after her, but she didn't even hear.  
  
She knelt besides that woman and checked for a pulse. It was there. "Lady," she whispered, trying to shake her awake. She didn't seem to hear. Her golden hair streamed across her face, turned white from obvious pain.  
  
"Someone get a healer!" Talia shouted over her shoulder. There was something strange about the condition of the lady knight. She felt her pulse again, and it was fainter. Her face was dead white.  
  
"How could a little fall off a horse have hurt her this much?" Talia whispered. It seemed strange and unnatural. The pulse continued to get fainter and fainter, as if she was slowly dying. "No!" It was as if something was.. sucking the life out of her. A fall couldn't do that! There had to be something else going on!  
  
Two healers ran up and pushed Talia out of the way. They bent down and began to examine Lady Perlia. But Talia wouldn't be pushed aside that easily. "I think there's something wrong with her."  
  
One of the healers looked up, annoyed. "Why else would we be here?"  
  
Talia took a deep breath. "I mean, there's something draining her life! It's something else besides her fall from her horse. Something's seriously wrong."  
  
The healer gaped at her. "How can you tell?"  
  
Talia shrugged. "I don't know. But her pulse is getting faint. You have to save her!"  
  
Two more healers ran up. All together, they lifted the knight and carried her away. Talia watched them go.  
  
Larkin and Parvy ran up to her. "What was that all about?" Parvy said.  
  
Talia shook her head. "I don't know, but there's something draining her life, and the healer didn't believe me. I have to get them to believe me." She took off at a run after the healers. Larkin and Parvy ran after her, shouting for her to stop.  
  
"Talia, come on! What are you doing?" Larkin said. But Talia didn't answer. She raced through the corridors and into the healing ward, where the healers were laying the knight on a table.  
  
"I'm telling you, something's draining her life!" Talia shouted at them.  
  
One of the healers came up to her, his face furious. "Stop pretending you know what's going on, and get out of here! All three of you!"  
  
Talia shouted back, "No! I know what I'm saying!" Larkin put a hand on her shoulder, but she wrenched away. "Get the Lioness. She'll believe me!"  
  
Just then, the Lioness ran into the healing ward. Talia gaped at her good luck. Alanna, seeing her gape, explained, "We've had you watched. The spy told me what's going on, so I'm here." She turned to the healer. "Let me see Perlia."  
  
The healer backed away, and Alanna went to examine the lady knight whose face was still a dead white. She felt her pulse, then sent a wash of violet magic over the woman. She slowly turned back to Talia, her face full of dread. "She's almost gone."  
  
Talia's face was red with frustration. "Don't you feel her life being drained? I think it's magic!"  
  
But the Lioness shook her head. "I don't feel anything."  
  
"The magic is poisoning her!" Talia was practically screaming now. "You have to save her!"  
  
Alanna's face was white now. "Poison?" She turned to the healers who were backed away. "Check this woman for poison, both magically and physically! Quickly!" The healers scurried to do as she bid. Talia held her breath as she waited. Larkin's hand rested on her shoulder, and this time she didn't jerk away.  
  
Finally, one of the healers turned back. "It's poison, and we think it's magic."  
  
"Just as I've been saying! Now heal her!" Talia shouted.  
  
But the healer shook his head. "It's not that simple. We don't know what it is. It's buried deep inside of her. We won't reach it in time. She's almost gone."  
  
Talia pushed the healers aside and placed her hands on the woman's chest. "No, she won't die," she whispered. She closed her eyes and hoped. Please Mithros, she thought. Save her. No, wait, it was the Goddess who was watching over her. Please Goddess, she thought instead, save her! 


End file.
